This new and distinct cultivar of floribunda rose was originated by Ralph Moore, located at Visalia, Calif., as a result of a cross between ‘MORdora’ (‘Sequoia Ruby’, miniature rose climber) as the seed parent and “seedling” (‘Golden Gardens’×‘Strawberry Ice’) as the pollen parent. The following description is of 3 to 4 year-old rose plants of the new variety grown outdoors in Visalia, Calif. in the month of April, 2009. Phenotypic expression may vary with environmental, cultural and climatic conditions, as well as differences in conditions of light and soil.